Ponsel Yang Tertukar
by brandalisme
Summary: Ini karena kecerobohan Sakura yang tidak sengaja menabrak Kak Sasuke di kantin. AU, less than 1000words for SasuSaku FanDay 2013


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_AU untuk SasuSaku FanDay 2013_ _(20 Febuari)_

_Coret-Don't like, don't read-coret._

_Do like, do review ^^_

* * *

"Yah habis deh!" gerutu Yamanaka Ino menggoyangkan gelasnya, lalu menatap Sakura. Gadis bermata hijau yang memiliki dahi cukup lebar itu menunjukan sederet gigi putih bersihnya.

"Hehe, _gomen, gomen_…"

Mereka sedang ada di kantin sekolah. Sakura memang sering minta makanan atau minumann Ino sampai habis, Ino tidak marah, karena Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Tak jarang kok Ino juga seperti itu pada Sakura.

"Kamu ini, cepat beli lagi!" Ino berpura-pura marah, memberikan selembar uang pada Sakura yang langsung disambar cepat.

* * *

**Ponsel Yang Tertukar**

(c) brandalisme

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu itu menghela napas menatap kepergian Sakura menuju_stand_ minuman. Saat Sakura hampir sampai, tiba-tiba seorang kakak kelas yang berambut_spike _khas _emo_ sudah lebih dulu menghampiri _stand_ minuman tersebut.

Sakura mendadak berhenti dan membalikkan badan menghadap Ino yang sedang duduk menantinya. Tubuh Sakura masih terpaku di sana, tangannya lurus di samping tubuh, rapat mengepalkan tangan. Wajahnya memberi isyarat pada Ino yang sedang menatapnya sambil bersidekap tangan.

Ino memajukan dagunya, memberi isyarat kalau Sakura harus tetap membeli minuman untuknya di sana, di _stand_ minuman. Wajah Sakura terlihat panik seperti orang yang di suruh masuk ke rumah hantu dan akan dikurung selamanya di sana. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng.

Ino mengerutkan alis pirangnya dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya agar Sakura tetap membelikannya minuman. Dalam hati berkata, oh ayolah forehead!, sambil memutar bola mata dengan malas.

Sakura semakin berdiri culun dan bersikeras dengan menggelengkan kepala dan menunjukan ekspresi takut. Wajahnya sudah menampilkan semburat kemerahan dan alis merah muda yang mengkerut.

Tapi setelah dipelototi Ino, akhirnya Sakura menghirup napas gaya Mr. Bean lalu mengangguk memejamkan mata. Ino bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas Sakura membuka-menutup kepalan tangannya sendiri berkali-kali, baru membalikkan badan, tapi…

BRUGH!

Mata Sakura membulat.

"K-kak… Sas—Sasuke—"

Ino yang dari jauh melihat, hanya membulatkan mata dan menggembungkan pipi menahan tawa.

"Kamu—hei!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, menatap adik kelas berambut merah mudanya yang sudah berlari, kabur. Dengan wajah datar, Sasuke segera pergi dari situ juga. Mungkin merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan bajunya yang kotor serta tatapan seluruh isi kantin.

"Hoy, _Teme_!"

"_Forehead!_"

Kedua murid pirang—Naruto dan Ino—memungut dua ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai. Ponsel yang merk, tipe, bentuk dan warnanya sama, Samsung _touch_ berwarna hitam.

"Kak Naru…" Ino nyengir, "Sampaikan maafku atas nama Sakura untuk Kak Sasuke ya. Sakura emang kadang-kadang err… pemalu."

Naruto ikut nyengir, "Sip."

Dan mereka pun berpisah untuk menyusul sahabat masing-masing.

* * *

Sasuke masuk ke toilet laki-laki, bermaksud membersihkan noda di seragamnya yang putih. Tapi saat meraba kantong…

* * *

"Lho? Ponselku?" Sakura menepuk dahinya setelah merogoh kantung dan meraba-raba dirinya sendiri, saking dag-dig-dugnya sampai lupa kalau tadi habis jatuhin ponsel di kantin. "Gimana ini?"

* * *

"Masa harus balik ke kantin?" Sasuke bertanya pada sosok tampan di cermin toilet.

* * *

"Tapi nanti ketemu Kak Sasuke, lagi…" Sakura mencengkram tepi meja kelas. "Aduhh…"

* * *

Sasuke membersihkan bajunya dengan air, "Balik ke kantin, nggak, yah?" tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri.

* * *

"Tapi kalau diambil orang lain bisa gawat…" gumam Sakura masih cemas perkara ponselnya.

* * *

_"Teme!" _Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu toilet yang baru saja dibuka.

* * *

"Nih ponsel kamu, dasar ceroboh." Ino menyodorkan ponsel hitam itu pada Sakura. "Kamu tadi menjatuhkannya."

* * *

"Main pergi aja, banyak duit ya?" ucap Naruto lagi saat Sasuke sudah menyambut sodorannya. "Tadi adik kelas _pink_ itu juga jatuhin ponselnya dan kabur."

* * *

"Syukurlah kamu yang ambil, Inooo…" Sakura memeluk ponselnya senang, kalau begini kan tak perlu susah payah ke kantin dan bertemu Kak Sasuke. Sakura segera menekan tombol buka kunci untuk menyalakan layar _touch_-nya.

* * *

Deg! Jantung Uchiha Sasuke dipacu seketika melihat layar ponselnya _touch_ hitamnya.

* * *

"Kamu kenapa, _forehead?_" tanya Ino melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba terkejut, lalu semburat merah keluar.

* * *

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto pun menghampiri dan melihat layar ponsel Sasuke. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya merasa tak ada yang retak di layar _touch_ itu.

* * *

"Tentu saja salah, Ino…"

* * *

"Aku gak pernah narsis, _wallpaper_ pakai foto sendiri, _Dobe_…" Sasuke menatap _hopeless_layar ponselnya yang adalah 'foto dirinya sedang tersenyum miring menatap ponsel hitam di tangan'.

* * *

"Loh!" Ino dan Sakura bertatapan setelah melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel yang ada di tangan Sakura adalah 'foto Sakura yang sedang tertawa ceria bersama Ino di Kantin'—entah kapan.

* * *

"Eeeh?" Naruto terkejut, beberapa saat kemudian melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi dan senyuman lebar yang—tak tertahankan pada Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura bersemburat merah, sementara Ino menatapnya jahil.

* * *

Dua ponsel _touch _berwarna hitam itu kini saling berhadapan, dipegang oleh dua tangan yang berbeda. Satu tangan yang dipergelangan tangannya terdapat jam _sport_ hitam, satu tangan lainnya lebih kecil dan putih memakai jam berwarna _pink_.

"Ini ponsel Kakak."

"Ini punya kamu."

Keduanya terdiam, tidak saling menatap. Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke pun menukar ponsel mereka sepulang sekolah—setelah Naruto dan Ino yang saling mencari satu sama lain karena Sakura dan Sasuke justru saling bersembunyi satu sama lain.

Setelah menerima ponselnya, dan melihat _wallpaper_ bergambar 'Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum miring menatap layar ponsel' di ponselnya, Sakura mengigit bibirnya.

Pasti Sasuke sudah melihatnya, Sakura tertunduk menatap layar ponselnya. Sakura sampai tidak tahu ada guratan merah tipis nampak di kedua pipi Sasuke yang sedang menatap layar ponsel.

Keduanya masih diam, masing-masing tidak sanggup saling menatap. Sasuke memilih mengelus tengkuknya sendiri sambil melirik ke arah lain.

Sementara Sakura hanya tertunduk menggenggam ponselnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku…"

Mereka terdiam sebentar setelah mengucapkan kata yang sama dalam waktu yang sama pula. Sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa canggung, garing, culun.

"Mau pulang bareng, gak?" tawar Sasuke acuh.

"Ah?" tawa kikuk Sakura lenyap.

"Pulang bareng." ulang Sasuke masih berpura-pura menatap anak klub _badminton _yang sedang latihan di lapangan. Sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan jari dan sebelah telapak kakinya bergerak tak fokus.

"B-boleh…"

"Hn."

Sasuke membalikan badan sambil memasukan kedua tangan di saku celana, Sakura berjalan mengiringi di sampingnya. Keduanya nampak saling lihat ke arah lain, sama sekali tidak menyadari dua-duanya berwajah kemerahan. Bedanya, Sasuke berusaha _stay cool_, sementara Sakura sering tarik buang napas tidak teratur.

"Tapi rumah kita sepertinya berlawanan, Kak." gumam Sakura masih tidak melihat pada orang yang diajak bicara.

"Tahu kok, terus ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke melirik sekilas tapi tidak berani lihat lagi.

Naruto dan Ino tersenyum lebar dari kejauhan saat melihat Sasuke memberikan helm-nya yang cuma satu itu pada Sakura, lantas menjalankan motor besar berwarna biru gelapnya setelah menyuruh Sakura pegangan di pinggangnya.

"Akhirnya..." gumam Ino.

"Alhamdulillah, setelah dua tahun naksir, berani juga si _Teme_ deketin." celetuk Naruto, "Itu pun karena kecelakaan kecil, dasar nyali tahu-_ttebayo_!"

"Hah?" Ino tersentak menoleh, "Dua tahun, Kak?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Iya, sejak angkatan kamu MOS, si _Teme_ udah naksir Sakura."

"Lho, kok sama?" Ino berkata setengah terkekeh riang, "Sejak masuk sekolah dan di-MOS sama Kak Sasuke, Sakura juga udah naksir."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya lagi, "Yang bener kamu?"

Ino mengangguk antusias.

Naruto tersenyum, matanya memicing ke udara penuh rencana. "Hmmm. Sekali-kali ngancurin _pride_ si _Teme_, nggak apa-apa kali ya?"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Happy SasuSaku FanDay 2013 ^^


End file.
